The invention relates to a corona ignition device for igniting fuel in a combustion chamber of an engine by means of a corona discharge. Such corona ignition devices are generally known from DE 10 2010 045 175 A1. With this known corona ignition device, the center electrode carries an ignition head that has a plurality of ignition tips and is produced by cutting out from sheet metal.
It is known from WO 2011/130365 A1 to cover the ignition tips of such an ignition head with a wear-resistant layer and to thus increase the service life of the ignition head. The wear-resistant layer is applied to the upper side of the ignition head in the region of the ignition tips and may also be applied to the lower side of the ignition head by means of plating, powder coating or cathode-ray sputtering. Inter alia, platinum metals are mentioned as material for the wear-resistant layer.